S.A.M.
Find the boat and get to the marker buoy! Get to the runway marker buoys! The plane is on its final approach!! Collect the cargo! 1 OF 8 2 OF 8 3 OF 8 4 OF 8 5 OF 8 6 OF 8 7 OF 8 Stash the SPANK back at the construction site! }} S.A.M. is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza leader Asuka Kasen from a Panlantic Construction Company construction site in Fort Staunton, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude visits Asuka and Maria Latore at the construction site in Fort Staunton. Asuka informs Claude that a plane containing a number of SPANK drug packages is arriving at Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale. Asuka advises Claude to travel to the airport by boat to avoid the airport security, so Claude drives over to a jetty in Bedford Point. He picks up a rocket launcher on the jetty and takes a boat to sail over to the southern end of the airport. He kills the Colombian Cartel gang members guarding the exit of the airport. A short time later, the plane containing the drugs lands at the airport. Claude destroys the plane with the rocket launcher, scattering the drugs all over the runway. After the plane is destroyed, Claude retrieves the packages before the police arrive. After escaping from the police, Claude leaves the airport and travels back to the construction site with the drugs. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Find the marker boat and get to the marker buoy. *Get to the runway marker buoys! The plane is on it's final approach. *Collect the cargo. *Stash the SPANK back at the construction site. Deaths *Numerous members of the Colombian Cartel - Killed by Claude for getting in his way of intercepting and destroying the DeadDodo containing a number of SPANK drug packages. *Pilot of the DeadDodo - Killed by Claude in order to collect the SPANK that was contained in the DeadDodo. *Asuka Kasen - Killed off-screen, possibly by Catalina, in order to kidnap Maria and for disrupting Cartel activities. *Miguel - Killed off-screen, possibly by Catalina, for revealing Cartel secrets to Asuka. Reward The reward for this mission is $45,000 and the next and penultimate mission, Ransom, is automatically unlocked. Gallery S.A.M.-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude about to collect the packages from the destroyed DeadDodo at Francis International Airport. Walkthrough SAM-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Panlantic construction site in Fort Staunton to find Asuka torturing Miguel, this time joined by Maria. They thing they are discussing is possibly one of Miguel's infected limbs he got from being wounded and not getting treated properly. SAM-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Maria notices Claude and excitedly welcomes him. SAM-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Maria tells Claude that she was bored so she decided to come and help Asuka torture Miguel. SAM-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that Maria did really well on the torture and managed to get some useful information from Miguel that Asuka was not able to get herself. SAM-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that Miguel revealed about a plane flying into Francis International Airport later that day, which carries some packages of Catalina's poison. SAM-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that he can use a boat to approach the airport without getting intercepted by airport security. SAM-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Asuka tells Claude to go to the airport and retrieve the SPANK being delivered. SAM-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Before Claude goes, Maria asks him to be careful and not get hurt. SAM-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude running back to his vehicle. SAM-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude on his way to the airport in Shoreside Vale. SAM-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude arriving at the airport terminal. SAM-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|The airport security Asuka mentioned turns out to be three squads of well-armed members of the Colombian Cartel waiting for the airplane to arrive near the runways. SAM-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude destroying the first Cartel car near the south-western runway. SAM-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude destroying the second Cartel car near the eastern runway. SAM-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude picking up a rocket launcher that one of the killed Cartel gangsters was carrying. SAM-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude waiting for the plane to arrive. SAM-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude shooting the landing plane with a rocket launcher. SAM-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|After getting shot with the rocket launcher, the plane explodes. SAM-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|After destroying the plane, Claude has to collect the eight dropped SPANK packages. SAM-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Claude, after collecting half of the packages. SAM-GTAIII-SS21.jpg|Claude, about to collect the final package. SAM-GTAIII-SS22.jpg|After Claude collects all of the packages, he has to take them back to the construction site. SAM-GTAIII-SS23.jpg|Claude getting back into his vehicle. SAM-GTAIII-SS24.jpg|Claude escaping from the airport terminal and the cops he attracted after he destroyed the approaching plane. SAM-GTAIII-SS25.jpg|Claude returning to Staunton Island. SAM-GTAIII-SS26.jpg|Claude approaching the construction site. SAM-GTAIII-SS27.jpg|Claude, about to take the elevator up to Asuka. SAM-GTAIII-SS28.jpg|Mission passed... Trivia *After the DeadDodo is destroyed, its wreck bears the form of a standard Dodo, with the plane's wings becoming short and stubby. *Despite the fact that Asuka says "You can avoid airport security by a boat out to the runway light buoys and shooting the plane down on its approach", going into the airport the normal way will not fail the mission and there will be no airport security to speak of and the player can save time. However going this way will leave Claude more open to attacks, as the Cartel members on the runway are all heavily armed and there is almost nowhere to hide on the runway. *This is the only mission in GTA III where an NPC is armed with a Rocket Launcher. *The Cartel will also be dressed with Body Armor, as it will take two shots from a Sniper Rifle to take them down, instead of the normal one-shot kill. *The mission name S.A.M. stands for "surface-to-air missile". Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Der Abfangjäger es:S.A.M Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III